Achbor "Muskrat"
An elfin thief from Gallim’gaal that has been friends with Doogan Riftwind for more than eight years. Muskrat is several years older than the human aeromancer, but less mature. He does not know who is parents are and so does not know his sir name. IOL: Sundered Muskrat meets with Doogan at his manor on Beltair and helps him run away from home. After a brief run in with Dalgan Riftwind, Doogan's father, and with help from a sorcerer named Amirith Daarcphyre, the two escape to Pulon Island. Amirith stays with the boys, initially to keep them out of trouble, but later as more of an equal. During that time they have a few adventures, eventually meeting up with a paidion bard named Sareh Midola. Sareh does not recognize Doogan as an Aeromancer. Sareh leads the group away from the Council of Wind guards who want her for speaking out against the Council. They take refuge in a theater for a time and some initial sparks of romantic interest begin to fly between the bard and the street rogue. Amirith eventually asks the group to head to Bethairia so that he can see an old friend there. When they arrive at the pulon, they find that it has been blocked off due to trouble on the other side. Something has happened to the giant aeroshard there, the Atmosphere Resonance Crystal and the Island has been slowly losing air for days. Doogan reveals himself as an Aeromancer and son of the leader of the Council and demands to be let through so that he can fix the problem. About that time, Thean, Marli, and Yraenei come through from the other side wearing pneuma squids. They explain that they believe something has happened to Lord Malichorum and that there were bandits on the other side of the pulon attempting to control it, but are dead now. Several members of the Council guard join Doogan and the others going through to save the Island. As they make their way across Bethairia in the thinning air, Doogan's capacity for leadership becomes evident. This disenfranchises Muskrat, which Sareh uses against Doogan. When they come across the creature, Sadoch, Sareh allows an attack to get through to Doogan. The evil abomination uses that opportunity to carry the Aeromancer off to utterly destroy him. At a loss for what to do, the group continues on to Malichorum's to see if there is anything they can do. Sareh seems subdued, coming to realize the foolishness of what she's done. Muskrat grows even more upset since Sareh no longer pays the same kind of attention to him, lost in her own thoughts over Doogan. When Doogan shows back up, having been saved by Ethaniel Phorj, the mission is back on. Doogan, Muskrat, Amirith, and Sareh along with the surviving guards storm the mansion, only to find that the mercenary group under Urghon have been trying to fix the ARC. Doogan is able to save the day. IOL: Causality Sareh apologizes to Doogan for her part in almost getting him killed. When Doogan forgives her, they begin to develop a different kind of relationship. This angers the elf. After a quick verbal argument, he decides to leave. Along with Doogan's sister, Cairith Riftwind, Amirith, and Ethaniel, Muskrat heads for the Theosian Peninsula, the last place in Loar where temples to all nine departed gods still stand in one location. Along the way, they encounter a strange sorcerer named Ashler Searii. The group then finds themselves exploring the temples headed for the Edge of the Island that drops off into the Void and the sea of stars. A woman meets them there who turns out to be Amirith's friend, Nali. She takes the group back to her home at the Edge for a meal. That morning, Cairith and Muskrat leave to explore on their own. The two enter the temple of the god of death, Cedijok. Inside, the residual magic of the temple separates them. Muskrat finds himself in a room with a sword on a dais. He eventually takes the sword, expecting a trap. Instead, doors open and emaciated individuals of several kinds enter and attack. Muskrat is left with no choice but to defend himself. He is wounded on occasion, but still a skilled fighter. Eventually he realizes that for every wound he deals, every life he takes, he is infused with health by the sword. He leaves only death at his feet. Not long after he reunites with all his friends who had come looking for him. As they seek a way out of the temple, they run into Tan-Akkabiysh, the dragon spider. The creature is a trap laid by the temple. As soon as the monster is slain, a powerful spell transports the whole group to another Island. IOL: Rebellion IOL: Prophecy Hero's Guild d10 Character Sheet Navigation Islands of Loar Quartet: *Islands of Loar: Sundered *Islands of Loar: Causality *Islands of Loar: Rebellion *Islands of Loar: Prophecy Category:Characters